Red Sky
by OzTheGreatAndPowerful
Summary: Four girls  A surgery Model, a Repo Woman, A captive, and a crazy  come together in the land of Repo! Not a tale of happiness or love. It's a tale of obsession and death. And not everyone will make it. Contains LuigixOC, PavixOC, GraverobberxOC.
1. Girl Summaries

Title: Red Sky - Girl Summaries

**Author: Jaden - Cyber Incision**

**Summary: Four girls (A surgery Model, a Repo Woman, A captive, and a crazy), separate lives, come together in the land of Repo. Not a tale of happiness or love. It's a tale of obsession and death. And not everyone will make it. Contains LuigixOC, PavixOC, GraverobberxAmber and mild GraverobberxOC. Pick your character out of the four girls. Every chapter is for a different girl.**

**Disclaimer: I DO own these girls, but not the concept or ideals of Repo! The Genetic Opera!. Please don't make me die, I love you!**

** Title: Girl Summaries**

**Girl summaries for Red Sky. Feel free to pick one and read through as if it were your OC.**

Girl one: The Surgery Model

* * *

Name: Vivien Jagger

Stage Name: Masquerade

Repo Name (Only if you are a Repo Man/Woman):

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Nickname: Jagger

Personality: Quirky, Strange, Crazy, Funny, Bloodthirsty, Insane, Sarcastic, Promiscuous, Quick Witted.

Looks: .com/vivien_jagger/set?id=21507578

Scars: Faint scars around hips

Tattoos: Not permitted to have tattoos, but wants angels wings on her back

Accessories: A wrist band that declares her a Geneco employee.

Make-up: Egyptian eyes in black and gold, pale blush that makes the skin glow.

Scent: Like roses. An artificial scent, since roses don't grow anymore.

Zydrate Addict: No  
Do you use Zydrate at all or ever: Only for surgeries  
Any surgeries done: Added bone mass to legs to be taller, smoothed all of body muscle. Bigger Lips  
Any Surgeries you plan to have done: Wants to get implants

[] Zydrate addict:

[x] Scalpel slut:

[] A Gentern:

[] A Graverobber:[] A Gofer

[] Repo Wo(man):

If Repo Employee, what weapon do you wield:

[x] Geneco Employee – Please explain

A Geneco surgery Model

Which character do you crush on: Luigi Largo

Occupation (If you have one): A Geneco Surgery Model

Likes: Surgery, Luigi (But this is more of her guilty pleasure – A secret obsession), Orange, 3, blood and gore, horror films, Geneco, Watching the Genetic Opera

Dislikes: Stupid people, stubborn people, prude people, The Graverobber, The color green.

Habits: Bites finger nails, smokes cigarettes, sighs frequently.

Talents: Posing, Model walk, accents, lying, sneaking, seducing

Secret Dream/Aspiration: To perform in the Genetic Opera. She takes secret singing lessons, but still isn't very good yet.

Theme song: Red Sky by Thrice

Favorite Object: Scalpel (She is trying to learn to do small surgeries on herself)

Favorite Surrounding/area/place: The tip-top of Geneco Towers

Family

-Mother: Anti-Geneco, has disowned her

-Father: Died in early Surgery. Never knew his daughter.

-Siblings: N/A. She is an only child

-Other: N/A

Past: Never knew her father, and her mother was apposed to Geneco and surgery. She grew up watching the Largos Genetic Opera and public announcements on TV. She loved the idea of Surgery and when she turned 18, she secretly applied for a win a free surgery. She won. When she went in they selected her for their growing modeling program and let her choose her free surgery. Since then, she has gotten minor surgeries to perfect her image and wants more, but under contract, she cant change her body unless they say. She now lives a hellish life in Geneco towers wishing for complete perfection and Luigi Largo. She has gone slightly insane, and keeps a diary of Luigi's murders. She is free to come and go as she pleases, but her mom has disowned her and gotten remarried, so she really has no where to go. She spends most of her time either modeling or wandering the towers and watching public events.

* * *

Girl Two: The Repo Mask

* * *

Name: Lilith Mercrutio

Stage Name: N/A

Repo Name (Only if you are a Repo Man/Woman): Masquerade

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Nickname: Mask

Personality: Quiet, Sad, Thoughtful, Smart, Paranoid, Defensive, Mature, Vicious.

Looks: .com/lilith_mercrutio/set?id=21550165

Scars: Across right cheek from temple to lip corner. From Left hip tip to right rib bottom

Clothes: Made from black rubber, her outfit is strips of fabric that cover the necessary body parts and nothing else. She has the knee high boots with metal plates, and she wears red extensions in her stark hair and always a masquerade mask.

Tattoos: Bleeding fangs on her neck, an ever changing kill count on her left shoulder. A Geneco Bar code across the back of her neck, marking her entirely Geneco's Property.

Accessories: A wrist band that declares her a Geneco employee that doubles as the talk watch.

Make-up: Red eye liner, black eye shadow, eyelashes lengthened and tipped red in surgery. Thick sparkles on shoulder blades.

Scent: None to note of. She thinks it's pointless. She always smells like blood.

Zydrate Addict: Yes  
Do you use Zydrate at all or ever: Every Damn Day

Any surgeries done: Lengthened eyelashes and tipped them red, Red eyes, white blond hair, On her kill number tattoo every time it changes. Smooths over most scars. New lungs.  
Any Surgeries you plan to have done: Wants to get the new muscles implant, and general maintenance

[x] Zydrate addict:

[x] Scalpel slut:

[] A Gentern:

[] A Graverobber:

[] A Gofer:

[x] Repo Wo(man):

If Repo Employee, what weapon do you wield?

A Criss (A long rope lined in spikes all the way down, like a spiked whip) and a simple scalpel.

[] Geneco Employee: – Please explain

Which character do you crush on: N/A (No Crush, but she sleeps with The Graverobber and Pavi)

Occupation (If you have one): Repo Girl

Likes: Work, Night, Being lonely, Zydrate, Blood, Not thinking, Cigarettes, Sleep

Dislikes: Too much time to think, Music (Beats her brain), Being Sober, Insomnia, Nightmares, Spiders, Sun's Glare, People who cause too much trouble.

Habits: Smokes, Chews on fingers till they bleed, Counts everything.

Talents: The art of Costumes and Deception, Immaculate Incisions, Elegant and Swift movements

Secret Dream/Aspiration: Hasn't given anything else a thought.

Theme song: Lips like Morphine by Kill Hannah

Favorite Object: Her Criss

Favorite Surrounding/area/place: Anywhere outside and distracting. She actually likes Sanitarium Square a lot.

Family

-Mother: Ran off with a Genetically perfected model man when she was nine

-Father: Recently Repo'd his Liver

-Siblings: Her brother and sister have gone into hiding, afraid she is hunting down family rather than doing her job.

-Other: One cousin, Suicide Junky. Being held in Geneco.

Past: When she was nine her mother began seeing one of Geneco's first (And at that time only) surgery models. They snuck around and eventually snuck off. Lilith was always a reserved child, but this really shut her up inside herself. Her dad was practically dead after that. She moved out nine years later and got a boyfriend. She started school to be a surgeon, and with her boyfriend in the same field, she thought she was happy. Till the day she caught him banging Amber Sweet on the surgery chair. With one swift blow, she cleanly took off his head, effectively repossessing all his 13 month payment plan facial features. Soon after it was covered up and she was on contract. Has been for the past year. Amber now has a certain control over her, rather than hate.

* * *

Girl 3: The Captive

* * *

Name: Vireya (Ve-r-e-yuh) Pliskin

Stage Name: N/A

Repo Name (Only if you are a Repo Man/Woman): N/A

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Nickname: Virus

Personality: Angry, Violent, Insane, Loud, Snarky, Sarcastic

Looks: .com/vireya_ve-r-e-yuh_pliskin/set?id=21550964

Scars: Scratches all over her legs, arms, and face, self inflicted in a rage. Cuts on her throat and leg arteries. Not kill cuts, disfiguring cuts in an attempt to make herself less beautiful. Long cuts over her breasts.

Accessories: A wrist band talk watch.

Zydrate Addict: No  
Do you use Zydrate at all or ever: Never used

Any surgeries done: Repair surgeries to fix her own self damage. She refused Zydrate completely.  
Any Surgeries you plan to have done: She doesn't want any at all, she wants to not be the way she is, and she wants to destroy it to Spite Geneco who keeps repairing her and making her beautiful.

[] Zydrate addict:

[] Scalpel slut:

[] A Gentern:

[] A Graverobber:

[] A Gofer:

[] Repo Wo(man):

If Repo Employee, what weapon do you wield?

[x] Geneco Employee: – Please explain

Closest option. Kept in a room towards the top of Geneco tower.

Which character do you crush on: N/A Hates everyone.

Occupation (If you have one): N/A Captive

Likes: Attacking the Largo's, self mutilation (To disfigure herself), pain, anger, violence, dreaming of release in whatever form.

Dislikes: LUIGI LARGO, PAVI LARGO, AMBER SWEET, ROTTI LARGO, people, staying locked up, Geneco, Being made to be beautiful.

Habits: Flinches from everyone, Screaming, scratching at any bit of skin she can reach, hers or others, picking violently at surgery stitches.

Talents: being subtly seductive and deceptive. Tricks people all the time.

Secret Dream/Aspiration: To be free

Theme song: Save me, by Shinedown

Favorite Object: Her own scarred hands.

Favorite Surrounding/area/place: She has nowhere but her cursed trap room.

Family

-Mother: Never met her mom, no idea why she left her up for adoption.

-Father: Same as mother.

-Siblings: Doesn't know if she even has any.

-Other: One cousin, Rotti informs her, never met. Repo Girl.

Past: Grew up in a Geneco Orphanage. Always held distaste for surgery and the pursuit of attraction. She was naturally pretty, but didn't want to be. She started changing her appearance and lashing out at those who objected. She'd seen the news and was well aware of what happened to pretty people. She was scared and reacted. They deemed her crazy when she scratched an advisers fresh face right off. The Largos took her in as a charity case for the mentally disturbed and disfigured. They keep her locked up for their own safety in a room close to the top of the tower. They keep her in surgery often to repair her home-made damages for press release photos. She once got a hold of a par of scissors and chopped at her long hair. She went for her eyes before she was restrained by the Largo boys. Normally someone else would have done it, but there wasn't time, so Rotti ordered it so. After biting a chunk out of Luigi and getting knocked across the room, she swore she would get free, one way or another. She spends her time screaming, sleeping and tearing at herself.

* * *

Girl 4: The crazy

* * *

Name: Not Known (I.E, She's too far gone to tell)

Stage Name: N/A

Repo Name (Only if you are a Repo Man/Woman): N/A

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Nickname: Pazzia Bella, Anima Perduta, or fuckin' twacked out psycho cunt

Personality: Wild, Crazy, Insane, Feral, flirty, active, giggly, whiny, child-like

Looks: .com/pazzia_bella/set?id=21551626

Scars: No scars, all smooth

Tattoos: N/A

Accessories: A wrist band that declares her a Geneco Ward

Make-up: Tattooed make-up

Scent: Lilacs. Artificial, since Lilacs don't grow anymore.  
Zydrate Addict: No, doesn't need it.  
Do you use Zydrate at all or ever: Nope  
Any surgeries done: A multitude of surgeries. If it exists for a woman she's had it done, except to her face.

Any Surgeries you plan to have done: Always wants more.

[] Zydrate addict:

[x] Scalpel slut:

[] A Gentern:

[] A Graverobber:

[] A Gofer

[] Repo Wo(man):

If Repo Employee, what weapon do you wield:

[] Geneco Employee – Please explain

Which character do you crush on: Pavi (Kinda, she doesn't like or love anyone, she's too gone for that. It's a weird almost respect)

Occupation (If you have one): Soon to be Pavi's new face. She agrees to be it.

Likes: Surgery, blood, funny jokes, teasing Luigi and showing him she's not scared. Dancing, a cut on skin, anyone's. Geneco, Existing, pleasing Pavi so she can stay a little longer.

Dislikes: Thinking too much. Remembering. Being told no or no more. Luigi ruining all the fun, staying still, when no one laughs, quiet.

Habits: Laughs all the time, swings arms, crawls or hunches, walking in an extravagant manner. Touching everyone around her in some way.

Talents: Pouting, dancing, surgery with no pain naturally, not fearing Luigi, Being extremely insane.

Secret Dream/Aspiration: To be Pavi's greatest face, but to live a little first.

Theme song: Meeting of the minds by Ohgr

Favorite Object: Luigi's many knives, her steam goggles

Favorite Surrounding/area/place: The many lush rooms in Geneco towers

Family

-Mother: Wont Tell

-Father: Wont Tell

-Siblings: Wont Tell

-Other: Wont Tell

Past: No one knows anything. She could have been a nameless Gentern, or SurGEN, but she isn't in the records. Any records from anywhere. She showed up in a burlesque dress, wandering the organ storage units. Brought straight to Rotti to be questioned, She was found to be what can only be described as conscious but incoherent, She spent most of the time laughing and a round about flirt. Pavi liked her face. It wasn't perfect, no, far from it. But it was feminine, and attractive, and natural. No surgery had touched this face or this body before. Much to Rotti's surprise, 21 days into her captivity (They were holding her for information, Luigi was convinced she had another purpose there.) She signed an agreement to willing transfer her face to Pavi after a short time, effectively ending her life. All they had to do for her was make her remaining moments grand and sparkly as she put it. Rotti tried to contest, but it was a legal binding contract. He was thoroughly sickened. She now spends her remaining days wandering through Geneco, living in ultimate riches, or by Pavi's side.

* * *

**A/N: Just for kicks, if you read through all this, let me know which girl you would be if you could? And also, I can make your character make an appearance if you read all the way to the bottom heh ^.^**


	2. Vivien  Just Another Days Work

**Title: Red Sky Chapter 1: Vivien - All In A Days Work**

**Author: Jaden - Cyber Incision**

**Summary: Four girls (A surgery Model, a Repo Woman, A captive, and a crazy), separate lives, come together in the land of Repo. Not a tale of happiness or love. It's a tale of obsession and death. And not everyone will make it. Contains LuigixOC, PavixOC, GraverobberxAmber and mild GraverobberxOC. Pick your character out of the four girls. Every chapter is for a different girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I involved with with Repo! The Genetic Opera! (I wish!)**

* * *

** Title: Red Sky Chapter 1: Vivien - All In A Days Work**

* * *

A flash of light stung your eyes, but you didn't change face. You quirked your body in another vaguely suggestive pose and smiled as if you were seeing through everyone.

"_Hell, in a couple of years, with Geneco's Technology, maybe I could."_ You thought.

Another flash and you turned your body again. This weeks piece was on the fashion of eyelashes tipped in red, extra long, and so full you thought your lids just might peel off. You fluttered them expertly at the three different surgery fashion mag photographers that surrounded you. Behind them stood Amber Sweet, who was acting as the head director of the surgery models, and her father Rotti Largo, The most powerful man in all Sanitarium city.

"_Scratch that. The world, or what's left of it." _

Your whole body slumped against the Sanitarium ball background as the photographers finally spent their cameras, threw them to their assistants, and declared their need for nourishment. Rotti Largo clapped his hands and beckoned you to join him and his daughter, who was severely less interested and clearly not in a very good mood.

"Bravissimo! My dear, there is a reason you are heading the models this year!"

You smiled modestly. "Surgery is a beautiful thing sir." "

Surgery? No, that is only part of it. It is your attitude! My surgery, unfortunately, cannot alter attitude."

Amber crossed her arms, looking immensely bored. Rotti cleared his throat.

"Your next surgery is a fingernail implant. Natural nail designs in any color you should need."

Amber scoffed. "Dad natural is for peasants. Please don't advertise it in a boring way like that. I don't want to wear something that's been advertised so poorly."

The only change in his demeanor was a slight twitch in his eye. "Amber, you don't need this surgery."

She rolled her eyes and flicked her wrists out. "When I fix up my wrist lines I'm going to throw it in. I was thinking swirls in red and gold. You know, royal colors." She sneered at a passing Gentern, who quickened her pace.

Rotti ignored the blunt severity directed as his employees.

"Yes well, it's time for us to return to the towers. Return safely and be sure to tell your interviewers of the kindness with which we treat you!"

Amber groaned. "Dad, shes contracted to. We could beat her and she would tell them we threw her a party."

You nodded blankly. Rotti's face grew red, but he nodded politely to you again.

"Good night, Jagger."

Amber turned and made for the door. Rotti grabbed his jacket and did the same. You let out a huge sigh and felt your body relax. You made your way to your dressing room and locked the door. Unbuttoning your pinstripe corset and letting your lace pinstripe skirt fall to the ground, you pulled on your red and black vinyl dress, then made your way to the front desk to call for your cab. As you approached the desk, a gloved hand fell on your shoulder. The thumb lightly traced circles on your bare skin there. You froze, than slowly turned.

"Mia Bella, are you looking for a ride?" Pavi Largo brushed your jaw length hair behind your ear.

"Yes sir." You replied.

"I-a can give-a you a ride-a, Bella."

He cupped your cheek and brought his face close to yours. His "mask" smelled vaguely of a doctors office. Suddenly his arm ripped from your face and he spun, or more, was spun, violently away from you. You flinched backwards and peeked out through your tousled hair. Luigi Largo stood, grasping Pavi's arm in one hand and his favorite blade in the other. His body language screamed violence.

"Pops would be so fucking pissed if he saw you around those fucking bitches, shit!"

He threw Pavi to the floor towards the door. "Get to the fucking limo." Pavi picked himself up and, while brushing himself off, smiled at his brother than you.

"Till next time, Bella."

He turned and walked swiftly out the door. Luigi followed, obviously still pissed.

"Did you not fucking listen to me? Stay the fuck away..."

His voice trailed off as he went out the door. You stared, unmoving, at the door that the infamous Largo boys had just disappeared through. Sure, you saw Amber when she decided to show up to oversee the shoots. You saw Rotti on checkups and new assignments. But you never see the boys. Only in occasional passing and public events. Pavi wasn't allowed alone in the studio and Luigi never cared enough about the "scalpel sluts" to venture over. You placed your hand over your speeding heart and took a deep breath while you slumped against the counter. Another hand tapped you on the shoulder and you jumped. A valet yanked his hand back in surprise.

"Uh... Um miss... Did you need something."

You were still breathing hard, and Luigi still crowded your thoughts.

"Miss Jagger?"

You swallowed hard and flashed him a flirty smile.

"Vivien. My first name."

He grew red but stood taller.

"What can I get you miss Vivien?" He said with pride.

"I need a car to Geneco towers. I'm the head Surgery Model."

You fluttered your elongated eyelashes. He gulped and nodded.

"R-right away miss..." He shuffled off and you sighed.

"Luigi Largo..."

You closed the door on the poor boy who'd gotten your car. You were a little frightened of what he was mustering up the courage to say. You sighed again and bit at the sleeve of your biker gloves. Then, you flicked on the light and began to document today's siting in your journal.

"_He didn't even notice me," _You wrote.,_ "even though it was me he'd saved a certain face-lift of sorts. Not that he'd care about my life, only his job for his father. Luigi Largo... Brilliant man... my one desire... Well... One of..." _

You tapped your pencil on your chin, then scribbled one more line.

"_I'll meet him someday soon..."_

You tucked it safely away in your sling bag, flicked off the light, then watched out the window for your home at Geneco Towers.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think please ^.^ **


	3. Repo Mask

**Title: Red Sky Chapter 2: Lilith - Repo Mask**

**Author: Jaden - Cyber Incision**

**Summary: Four girls (A surgery Model, a Repo Woman, A captive, and a crazy), separate lives, come together in the land of Repo. Not a tale of happiness or love. It's a tale of obsession and death. And not everyone will make it. Contains LuigixOC, PavixOC, GraverobberxAmber and mild GraverobberxOC. Pick your character out of the four girls. Every chapter is for a different girl.**

**Disclaimer: I own my girls and nothing else but small story fragments...**

* * *

** Title: Red Sky Chapter 2: Lilith - Repo Mask**

* * *

You brought your scalpel down hard against the cartilage of the ribs. Of course, you'd already effectively removed the heart. Dismemberment of the useless parts was just fun. You sliced some more at the fresh clean ungrazed skin, slow and precise like drawing a picture. It was as tempting as fresh snow in the winter. You stared fixedly through your personalized masquerade mask. The pale skin, even untouchable by surgery, became the norm when the sun failed to show it's face. It was still there. Still provided small amounts of photosynthesis for stronger plants. All the flowers died. Of course, Geneco implants can secrete floral smells. But the lack of vitamins from the sun probably didn't help the organ failures. The blood looked so stark against the pale, sunless skin. It invoked the only clear-headed thoughts in the entirety of your sad existence. Blood was such an immaculate substance. It even drained smooth.

"Hey... Having fun?" Came and unsure Baritone voice.

You glanced carelessly over your shoulder. The man behind you had almost neon streaks in his hair, a long furred red coat, and a complexion of a ghost. You flicked your criss off the dead man before you and stepped back.

"Make it quick." You spoke quietly. "I've got to call the cleanup crew..."

You watched as he made quick work and got two viles from the violated body. Your handing work.

"As per our agreement, one vile." He handed one. You stared down at it.

"Just shoot me up tonight."

He reached into his pocket and withdrew his Z gun.

"Right-eo, if that's the way you want it."

He sunk down before you on his knees. He had a lot of flesh to choose from. Your Repo outfit left little to be desired. It was strips of black leather that covered only the necessary regions and a couple strips on your stomach. (Think fifth element style). He chose a favored spot on the top of your inner thigh and pulled the trigger. You heard the explosion. The rush of electricity as it pulsated through your bodies internal waterways like a cold rush of water tagging along with your blood cells. The tingles started in your finger tips and worked theirs way in spirals over your whole being. You smiled sluggishly at the Graverobber as you lost your balance and almost toppled over. He caught your shoulders and smiled down at you. You smiled back at him, but shrugged his arms off your shoulders.

"Nu-uh. I've got to call the cleaning crew. No time for that. Better skedaddle."

Before he could protest, you pushed a select button on your watch and called in the cleaning crew. When you turned back around, Graverobber was gone. You pouted, but made your way down to Geneco towers with your newly recovered organs safely locked within your crio-freeze box. You stumbled slightly getting out of the elevator on the 5th floor (Organ check in) but quickly regained your composure. You took a deep breath and giggled, something extremely uncommon unless you were hopped up. You entered the room and proceeded to check-in. Pavi Largo strolled up to you, a Gentern on each arm.

"Ah! The Pavi's favorite Repo is-a home at last!"

"Hello Mr. Largo."

He slid his arms off the Genterns and slid them along one of the bare strips of your back.

"Such a daring costume-a, Mia Bella. Perhaps you-a should wear-a more cover, for-a the blood?"

You turned and leaned on the counter behind you.

"I like the contrast of the blood on my skin."

"Not-a your blood, I should-a hope."

You smiled drunkenly at him.

"Never my blood."

He ran his fingers down your side, sending electricity throughout your already fried body. You shuddered and he smirked. He traced them across your perfected collar bone, up your throat, and under your ruby red altered eyes and eyelashes. You closed your eyes and watched the stars dance, matching pace with the electricity that came flowing in shock waves down your spine. He brushed your white chopped locks out of the way, then slid his hands down to grasp your hips as he lowered his face to yours. As he planted his lips lightly at first, he pushed you both squarely together. His kisses grew fierce as he began to grind himself against you. The feeling of the traction between his lips and his masks sent more shudders, creating a light moan to slip from yours. The Genterns giggled. Then, the door slammed.

"God fucking damn it Pavi!"

He bit down in surprise and you pushed him away from you. You shuddered against the table and wiped your own blood from your perfected plump lips. Luigi Largo stood, stance openly angry, near the door, glaring at Pavi. Then he Relaxed.

"Every where you fucking go, Pavi. Every time I fucking see you. At least it's a Repo Girl and not the poor defenseless Scalpel Slut."

"Why-a do you care so much, brother?"

"Because, fucktard, dad would have punished me for that shit! Though the fucking Scalpel sluts deserve it. Fucking whores."

He reached over into the snack basket and pulled out an apple. He bit into it and it made a crisp, juicy *pop*! You stared in wonder, still tripping. Luigi watched you too as he brought the apple back to his mouth. You watched as sparks crackled like lightning from the apple to his mouth as he took a second bite. Something in your expression must have amused him, because he walked over and stood right before you, smiling.

"He Repo Mask. Want a bite?"

He held it up right in front of you. Lightning crackled from the apple. The electricity danced and pooled there. Blood slowly dripped from the apples semi-revealed core.

"No." you mumbled, pushing his hand away.

"Bitch, don't touch me." He snarled, grabbing the back of your neck. He held the apple right in front of you again. "Take a fucking bite."

"No...no...NO! You shrieked and began to flail. You felt the air get heavy, and black spots trailed in your vision. Though nothing was obstructing your throat, you felt like you couldn't breathe.

Luigi pushed you away from him.

"Fuck! She's fucking high!"

Some where in between the time you left contact with Luigi and hit the ground. You became unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Any idea of which girl you'd want to be yet? Let me know ^.^ I can input your OC's as a special appearance ^.^**


	4. Glowing Blue Needle

**Title: Red Sky Chapter 3: Vireya - Glowing Blue Needle**

**Author: Jaden - CyberIncision**

**Summary: Four girls (A surgery Model, a Repo Woman, A captive, and a crazy), separate lives, come together in the land of Repo. Not a tale of happiness or love. It's a tale of obsession and death. And not everyone will make it. Contains LuigixOC, PavixOC, GraverobberxAmber and mild GraverobberxOC. Pick your character out of the four girls. Every chapter is for a different girl.**

**Disclaimer: Luigi Largo is so my property... Not... He really isn't don't pelt me with law books. I can dream though. Sigh... I can dream...**

* * *

** Title: Red Sky Chapter 3: Vireya - Glowing Blue Needle**

* * *

You screamed and screamed and screamed till your throat felt charred and blistered. You clawed at the door, att he bars on the window, at your own skin. That was the only time they would come in. To stop you from self-mutilation. You never wanted to be pretty. You saw what happened to those who were. Their beauty was exploited, they were raped and operated on. But that's all the same. You've never had anybody. But it didn't matter. You didn't need them. You got on fine. Till they all started caring about bringing out the beauty. Selecting free surgery patients from various orphanages._ "Stealing my life away. They all think I'm crazy..." _You thought. _"Because in my own self defense, I literally ripped an advisers new surgery face off. So they keep me here..."_ You shrieked as a random Gentern tried to restrain your arms long enough to tie the straps closed on your straight jacket dress. You struck out viciously as they pulled and tangled you.

"No! FUCK YOU!"

You used the leverage of one Gentern's restraint to kick another in the chest. Caught of guard, she flew backwards into the bookshelf, empty of books and made of Styrofoam.

"That's e-fuckin'-nough!

The two Largo boys and their father ran in with a few Genterns and SurGENS. The Genterns helped pick up their fallen comrade. Pavi and his father kept a safe distance. You struggled violently against the last Gentern holding you as Luigi made a slow, menacing approach. He had his favorite knife drawn, and he was scowling to all high heaven. You stopped struggling and stared at him, keeping your hands far enough apart that the Gentern couldn't secure you. He paused and looked you over.

"I will fucking kill you, you sick ass MOTHERFUCKER!" You screeched in his face.

Without missing a beat, he sliced you across your cheek.

"You wanna FUCKING PLAY! Huh? You little CUNT?" He screamed at you.

"Luigi that's enough!" Rotti, red faced with anger, now stood next to his son.

Luigi softened instantly.

"But pop, she-"

"You disgusting violent monster, get away."

Luigi stared at him in disbelief, then glared down at you. He walked quickly from the room and slammed the door.

Rotti turned his attention to you. He turned your arms over and glanced at your legs. He examined the cut on your face.

"Restrain her quickly and prep her for recovery surgery. Fix the scars or the media will have a hay day.."

"No..." You almost whispered..

Rotti stood and swished his arm at the remaining party. Four other Genterns came over to restrain you. The rest followed Rotti out the door. The Genterns began fastening the restraints on your long but torn dress sleeves.

"No... No...NO!"

You began sobbing uncontrollably as you flailed your legs, hitting anything and everything you could. Your arms were now tightly bound and crossed across your rib cage. You ankles were placed in a painful cuff that allowed no movement. You were laying on your lush bed you never used. You usually just passed out where ever you were when exhaustion took you. Luigi entered the room. Through your sobs you understood that he was to be your gurney escort.

"Stay the fuck away from me! You fucking fucker!"

He glared at you and approached the bed quickly. He leaned over you, your noses almost touching. You squealed and tried to roll away, but to no avail.

"Please!" You sobbed, "P-please! I just wanna go home!"

"That's never gonna happen! This is your fucking home, as much as it annoys the shit out of me. And the day will come when I will be allowed to stab you, and believe me, I will rip the fuck out of you and I will fucking enjoy every last fucking minute of it!" He pulled away from you leaving you a wet sniveling but newly defiant mess immobile on the bed.

"Lift her on the gurney already, lets get this fucking over with!"

He pulled off his leather gloves and leaned on the door frame. The three Genterns accompanying him lifted you effortlessly and laid you on the gurney, strapping you in tightly.

"Isn't that fucking overkill?"

You felt like shouting because that's all you were in control over at the time. You'd started rolling down the hall.

"Nothing's too good for princess." Luigi snapped sarcastically.

"Don't call me a princess asshole." You grumbled.

"What did you call me, cunt?" He said, whirling, effectively stopping the gurney.

"If you take me to surgery, you'll sure as hell find out., Jackass."

You were suddenly sideways on the ground, the gurney toppled.

A Gentern fell down beside you bleeding in several vital places, and some exotic and painful looking. You tried to push and crawl away, but you were still bound too tightly.

"Somebody shut that bitch up!"

The gurney was straightened and you were lifted and placed back on it. They couldn't strap you back in, since it broke when you fell, but they did put a tight gag in your mouth. You mumbled against it as loud as you could, but you couldn't form the many cuss words you wanted to sling at him. He smiled victoriously as he walked, suddenly calm, by the stretcher. You mumbled something and it made a humming noise.

"HMMMMMMMMMMMM! HMMMMMMM!"

Luigi visibly twitched.

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

A cold pain rushed through your until now unscathed cheek. Warm liquid dripped sickeningly down your face and pooled in your collar bone cavity. Luigi stalked ahead of the gurney, rigid with anger. You couldn't help but inwardly laugh... until you passed the operation room doors. You began pulling desperately at the restraints on your arms. They finally began to give, so you moved more subtly, working on getting them untangled now. They were free. You glanced around. Luigi was gesturing furiously to a terrified looking SurGEN. The others were turning a blind eye, prepping the machinery. You sat up quick and quiet and unclasped your foot harness. You slipped off the bed and to the door. You were fumbling with your numb hands on the doorknob when suddenly you were slammed into a wall. Luigi had you pressed against the observation window to a point of almost choking. Your face pressed so tightly against the glass, you watched a crack spread from your cheek with a soft bell like ting.

"Luigi! Stop! You'll kill her!"

He let you drop and grabbed the Lead SurGEN who had spoken by the throat. He had his blade to her eye.

"And you'd rather I fucking kill you, bitch?"

She froze in fear, clasping at his wrist with both hands. She looked from you to him repeatedly, before nodding. He let her drop too.

"Get her hooked up now!"

Several Genterns picked you up and held you down in the operating chair.

"I want a new fucking SurGEN in here!" The original stepped back in the corner.

You began to struggle again.

They sent in a new SurGEN. Luigi immediately seized her and stabbed her 6 times in the throat. She fell with a sickening thump, her head barely still attached. Luigi gestured to the original SurGEN.

"Get the fuck over here and open her up!

The SurGEN rushed over to you, and a tray of operating utensils was rushed up to her side.

"Please! Please don't do this!"

She picked up a glowing blue Z-gun.

"Shh! You wont feel a thing, Vireya." She stammered.

You began struggling like a fish out of water.

"No! NO! Please! Not The Z! No Zydrate.

She hesitated, then firmly planted it in the crease of your arm. She covered your face with a respiratory mask, and set to work. For awhile you felt a light tugging at your skin. Then you were drowsy. Then you were gone...

* * *

**A/N: So what now? Vat do you think? Good, yes? No?**


	5. Knife Sucking And Blood Play

**Title: Red Sky Chapter 4: Psycho - Knife Sucking And Blood Play**

**Author: Jaden - Cyber Incision**

**Summary: Four girls (A surgery Model, a Repo Woman, A captive, and a crazy), separate lives, come together in the land of Repo. Not a tale of happiness or love. It's a tale of obsession and death. And not everyone will make it. Contains LuigixOC, PavixOC, GraverobberxAmber and mild GraverobberxOC. Pick your character out of the four girls. Every chapter is for a different girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Repo which is probably why you're all smacking me for not making Luigi get off completely on what happens in this chapter (We all know he does a little)**

* * *

** Title: Red Sky Chapter 4: Psycho - Knife Sucking And Blood Play**

* * *

You spiraled around and around, dancing dancing dancing. You spilled over into a chair sideways and giggled madly. A scoff came from the corner as well as a sneer and the sound of several crossing limbs. Amber settled deeper in her chair.

"I'm tired of dealing with her, she's so annoying." Amber said, drooping as she rode out the rest of her Z-high.

"Sister, it's a legal contract-a"

She snorted.

"As long as you get what you nt, brother." She curled up tighter.

"Like your one to fucking talk, sister." Luigi grumbled as he stalked in a sank in a chair.

"Brother, what-a happened to your face-a?"

"Psycho bitch fucking scratched me."

"Did you kill her?" Amber asked nonchalantly, peeking out under her eyelashes lazily.

"Do you know what pops would fucking do to me if I did kill the bitch?"

"He'd rip you so far you'd reach the stars!" You giggled again as you spoke.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

You giggled some more and sat up.

"You going to paint the stars red? With your sword and your shield?"

Luigi leaned forward.

"My what?"

Your red and your genetics, my dear siiiiir!"

"The fuck is she saying?" Luigi asked, cleaning his nails with his knife.

"I think-a she means, brother, Your anger and-a your father." Pavi said with a smile.

"Still don't fucking understand." Luigi grumbled. "And caring less about this shit by the minute."

Pavi sighed loudly.

"You kill with your anger like a sword, and hide behind your father like a shield, brother." Amber said viciously.

"I've had it up to fucking here with bitches mouthing off to me today that I'm not allowed to kill!" Luigi used a nearby wood poker to skewer a passing Gentern. He let her fall, iron and all, to the floor with a very loud clunk. You laughed again and covered your mouth.

"Shut that bitch up." Luigi said wearily, reclining once more.

"No Fratello! She is a _Anima Perduta!_ Her face is a-perfectly untouched by-a the scalpel. It will be my face soon." He sighed into his hand mirror, caressing his current "face".

"This whole agreement freaks me out."

"What the fuck do you expect Amber, it comes from a fucking freak!" Luigi fumed.

"Ah brother, you-a shouldn't have." Pavi batted his false lashes at Luigi.

Luigi visibly shuddered.

"Pavi... Shut the fuck up."

"You talk to much..." You grumbled, almost a whine.

Everyone froze.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"Luigi is a loudy mouth and bite his tongue so the poison leaks out like tears of a chameleon!"

"Shut her the fuck up Pavi!"

You stood, flashes of fire flowing through your veins, and you had the strange erg to taste his skin with your teeth. You stomped over to where he sat. He shot into a standing position. You stared straight up in his eyes, unblinking.

"Sit her the fuck down, Pavi."

Pavi stood, but you opened your mouth.

"Taste your own deception you piss poor twit. Douche twat! Imagine the fingers of pain scratching down your back in sweet ecstasy."

You leaned in to his ear. He was frozen and you could see his fine hairs standing on end.

"You want it? To taste it? With me? Well you cant have it!" You pulled back and raised in volume with your final words. He smacked you across the face with the hand fisted around the handle of his blade. It sent you flying.

"Fratello!"

Pavi rushed forward and grabbed you by the face. He examined the damage, finally sighing when it was nothing more serious than a bloody lip. All the while you stared at him starstruck. You shook your head and brushed your arm against your bruised lip. You admired the blood against your skin, then began to crawl to Luigi's feet.

"Beg bitch." He commanded.

You laughed and shook your head violently. You pulled yourself to your knees and grabbed his knived hand, yanking it to his crotch level. You smiled up at him and pointed it towards your face. You leaned forward and licked the tip of the blade, going farther and farther. Soon, you were gradually pulling the blade all the way to the handle down your throat. Luigi stared in shock and disgust, among other things. When you eventually pulled back, you toppled sideways, but quickly pulled yourself back up and smiled up at Luigi. A violent cough-like shudder, and a small trickle of blood made it's way down your chin. You smiled almost lovingly up at him.

"See how the fear doesn't reach the eyes?"

Everyone remained quiet. Luigi's eyes were about to pop. You laughed, which caused you to cough again, spraying more blood across the floor. It caused you to laugh some more. Amber recovered the fastest.

"That was the hottest knife play I've ever seen, brother. It had to turn you on."

Luigi snapped out of it.

"Shut the fuck up Amber!"

You giggled again and licked your blood off the knife. Luigi, having just realized you still possessed his wrist and knife, yanked away.

"Fuckin' twacked out psycho cunt!"

You laid back on the floor and swept your arms above your head.

"Pavi, do you think I'm beautiful?"

Luigi finally managed to stumble away, grumbling as he did so. Pavi knelt above your head, but his attention was in his mirror.

"Of course, mia Bella! You are _Pazzia Bella!_ And tu sei la mia proprietà.

He shot a glare at Luigi.

"Don't you fucking look at me like that little prick!"

"Pavi waved his hand in Luigi's direction."

"_Mi armore,_ we need-a to get you to-a the doctor.

You shook your head and stared at the ceiling.

"Fuck that, let her fucking bleed out!" Luigi was staring at the knife in his hand as if it might do a flip.

Pavi ignored him.

"Can I get more surgeries?" You giggled again.

"Yes-a, anything except your face-a."

You laughed and coughed as your sprawled your legs and grabbed your hair in your hands, stretching, all the while your attention on the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so there you have them (This is not the end of the series, heh) That's all the girls. Which one would you be, lets make a poll out of this. Everyone who answers gets their character in a chapter of the story. ^.^**


End file.
